House of Pregnancy(Sophomore Year)
by HOAlover889
Summary: The sequel to House of Pregnancy. The school is rebuilt and the kids are back at college. Balancing studies, their kids and even more drama, will they cope?
1. House of Schedules

**Last tine we talked, I said something about them being in their Senior Year but, I don't really know how the system works so I guess they're Sophomores. I think.**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

We're finally back at school and this is our Senior Year! We each have our own Time Table depending on what course, we're taking and our majors.

**Nina Rutter's Schedule**

**Creative/Comprehensive Writing 9:00am-9:45am (Monday, Wednesday, Friday)/4:30pm-5:15pm (Tuesday, Thursday)**

**Egyptian History 2:00pm-2:45pm (Monday- Friday)**

**Fabian Rutter's Schedule**

**Egyptian History 2:00pm- 2:45 pm (Monday- Friday)**

**Music 9:00am-9:45am (Monday, Wednesday, Friday)**

**Eddie Miller's Schedule**

**Business 9:00am-10:30am (Monday- Thursday)**

**Finance 12:00pm-12:45pm(Wednesday, Friday)**

**Marketing 2:00pm-3:30pm (Monday and Friday)**

**Patricia Miller's Schedule**

**Business 9:00am-10:30am (Monday- Thursday)**

**Finance 12:00pm-12:45pm(Wednesday, Friday)**

**Marketing 2:00pm-3:30pm (Monday and Friday))**

**Alfie Lewis' Schedule**

**Comedy 101 1:30pm-2:30pm (Tuesday, Thursday)**

**Business 9:00am-10:30am (Monday- Thursday)**

**Amber Lewis' Schedule**

**Modeling 12:00pm-2:00pm (Friday)**

**Designing 12:00pm-1:30pm/ 4:30pm-6:00pm (Monday- Thursday)**

**Theatre Arts 2:00pm- 3:30pm (Monday-Thursday)**

**Joy Campbell's Schedule **

******Creative/Comprehensive Writing 9:00am-9:45am (Monday, Wednesday, Friday)/4:30pm-5:15pm (Tuesday, Thursday)**

******Theatre Arts 2:00pm- 3:30pm (Monday-Thursday)**

**Mick Campbell's Schedule**

**Sports 12:00pm-2:00pm/3:00pm- 6:00pm (Monday- Thursday)**

**Mara Clarke's Schedule**

**Child Development/Psychology 1:20pm-2:50 (Monday- Friday)**

**Creative/Comprehensive Writing 9:00am-9:45am (Monday, Wednesday, Friday)/4:30pm-5:15pm (Tuesday, Thursday)**

**Integrated Science and Mathematics 8:00am-8:45am(Monday-Friday)**

**Jerome Clarke's Schedule**

**Business 9:00am-10:30am (Monday- Thursday)**

**Finance 12:00pm-12:45pm(Wednesday, Friday)**

**Marketing 2:00pm-3:30pm (Monday and Friday)**

**KT Reed's Schedule**

**Creative/Comprehensive Writing 9:00am-9:45am (Monday, Wednesday, Friday)/4:30pm-5:15pm (Tuesday, Thursday)**

**Egyptian History 2:00pm-2:45pm (Monday- Friday)**

**Leon Reed's Schedule**

**Music 9:00am-9:45am (Monday, Wednesday, Friday)**

******Business 9:00am-10:30am (Monday- Thursday)**

******Willow Harrison's Schedule**

**************Theatre Arts 2:00pm- 3:30pm (Monday-Thursday)**

**Philosophy 8:00am- 9:30pm (Wednesday, Friday)**

**Psychology 4:45- 5:25 (Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday)'**

**Adrian Harrison's Schedule**

**Music 9:00am-9:45am (Monday, Wednesday, Friday)**

******Business 9:00am-10:30am (Monday- Thursday)**

I'm so happy to be back! I'm so excited!

"Fabes, I'm gotta use the bathroom" I said to him. He nodded. I walked to the restroom and heard crying. I entered and saw a girl with brown hair kneeling down and weeping. I walked closer and realized that the girl was Joy!

"Oh my gosh. Joy, what's wrong?"" I asked. She didn't move, she just continued crying. I looked at the table counter and saw... three pregnancy tests. All positive.

"Have you told Mick?" I asked as I crouched next to her. She shook her head.

"Well, you might not be pregnant. Remember what happened to me?" I said.

"Nines, I **know **I'm pregnant. I can just feel it" she said. She started to cry again.

"Joy, please don't cry" I pleaded. She wiped away her tears and started sniffling.

"Joy, if you wanna go to the hospital to make sure, I can go with you" I told her.

"Thanks Nina. You're a great friend" she said. I smiled. We were going outside t my car when we heard a familiar voice.

"Where are you guys going?" Fabian asked. Joy and I looked at each other.

"Oh! We wanna get to class early!" Joy said. I nodded.

"But the classes are that way" he pointed to the opposite side.

"Actually, we wanna go to the café" I said.

"Ok, can you bring me back something?" he asked.

"Sorry, no" I said as Joy and I kept walking. We used my car to get to the hospital.

"Joy Campbell?" the nurse called out. She took a deep breath and walked in.

**45 Minutes Later**

Joy came out crying hysterically. I hugged her.

"It'll be okay" I promised. She started crying harder. Of course, I was just trying to make her feel better.


	2. House of Telling

**Joy's POV**

I've decided to tell Mick about the baby today. I walked into the living room and saw him playing with A.T.

"Baby, could you go to your room? I wanna talk to daddy" I told him. He ran into his room.

"Mick, I have to tell you something important to tell you" I said.

"What?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant" I said. His eyes widened and his face became pale.

"What?" he whispered/asked.

"I'm pregnant' I repeated. He just stared at me in disbelief.

"Mick, say something" I pleaded with him. He remained silent.

"You're mad aren't you?" I asked.

"No! I'm not mad! How can I be mad when this is partly my fault" he said. He sat me down in his lap.

"Are you absolutely sure you're pregnant?" he asked.

"Yeah Nina and I went to the hospital and they took some tests and found out that I'm pregnant" I explained.

"So wait. You told Nina before me?" he asked.

"I didn't tell her. She walked into the bathroom and saw me crying" I said.

"Why were you crying?" he asked.

"I kinda thought that you'd be upset with me" I said.

"Honey, I love you. I could never be upset with you. I will always love you and our baby" he told me.

"Daddy? Mommy?" A.T asked as he came out of his room.

"Yes baby?" I asked as I carried him.

"What are you talking about?' he asked.

"Well, you're gonna have a baby brother or sister" I told him.

"Really? Cool!" he said. We started tickling him. Looks like this might not be that bad.


	3. House of Piper

**A guest told me to clarify the ages of all the kids and their parents. So here it is.**

**Fabina- Bella (1yr 6mths), Talia (1yr 6mths), Amy (10yrs 3mths)**

**Peddie- Nicole(1yr 3mths), David (1yr 3mths), Brian (1yr 3mths)**

**Amfie- Alison (1yr 3mths), Ariel (1yr 3mths)**

**Keon- Jacqueline (1yr 2mths)**

**Moy- A.T (In case you don't know, this stands for Austin- Tyler) (1yr 0mths)**

**Jara- Riley (1yr 0mths)**

**Wadrian- Peter (1yr 0mths)**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

I was playing with Nicki when I heard someone knock. I groaned.

"Yes?" I asked as I opened the door. It revealed my twin sister, piper.

"Piper!" I exclaimed and hugged her.

"Patricia, squeezing just a little too tight" she said. I let go.

"Better" she said. She came inside.

"Aunt Piper!" Nicki exclaimed and held out her arms. She carried her.

"Look at how big you've gotten!" she said as she tickled her.

"Aunt Piper!" David and Brian exclaimed as they ran out of their room and started attacking her with hugs. They were literally jumping on her trying to get her to hug them.

"One at a time" she said. She put down Nicki and she ran to me. Piper picked up David and Brian and put them down.

"Piper. What brings you here?" I asked as we sat down.

"I just wanted to see my favorite sister" she said.

"I'm your only sister" I pointed out.

"Fine, that's not the real reason but I'll only tell you when we're alone" she said. I was just about to reply when Eddie came in.

"Babe. We're gonna be late for Business if we don't go now" he said. I groaned.

"Fine. Piper, we'll talk later" I said as I walked out the door.


	4. House of Parents

**Joy's POV**

We had free time today so, we were in Nina's apartment.

"Oh my Gosh! Look!" Nina squealed. We looked and saw Talia hugging A.T.

"AW!" Nina and I squealed. Fabian glared at us and picked her up.

"Daddy!" she whined.

"Fabes" Nina warned. He pouted and put her down. She ran to Bella and Jackie and started playing with them.

"Fabes, relax. It's not like they're gonna grow up and fall in love" Patricia said. **(Or will they?)**

**"**I don't care" he pouted. We rolled our eyes.

**Back At The Apartment**

"Mom! Dad!" I said as I walked into our apartment. I walked to them and hugged them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as they hugged Mick.

"We just wanted to see you" Daddy said. I smiled. Wait, I have to tell them I'm pregnant! Oh my gosh!

"Mom, Dad. I need to tell you something" I said.

"I'm pregnant again" I said. Their eyes widened. I know it's not because of anger cause I'm married but, it's probably because they're surprised it happened so quickly.

"You're pregnant?" my mom asked.

"Congratulations!" she said as she and my dad hugged me. Yay!

**Meanwhile At Patricia's Apartment..**

**Patricia's POV**

We were sitting at home and heard someone knock.

"I'll get it!" Nicki screamed as she ran to the door. She was jumping to try to get to the knob. piper and I giggled.

"Nicki, next time check to see who's there first" I told her once I carried her. She put her eye in the peephole.

"Grandma and Grandpa!" she exclaimed. I opened the door and saw mom and dad.

"Mom! Dad!" I squealed as I hugged them.

"Hi sweetheart!" dad said.

"Piper! What are you doing here?!" mom asked.

"What? I can't visit my sister anymore?" she asked nervously. They looked at each other.

"Piper, tell us the **real **reason you're here" mom said. She can't lie to save her life!

"Fine but promise you won't get angry" she said. She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant" she said. Mom and dad's eyes widened.

"Nicki, go to your room" I said as I put her down. She ran to her room.

"What?!" my dad asked, outraged.


	5. House of Disappointment

**Patricia's POV**

"What?!" daddy screamed.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?!" mom asked.

"Guys, before you get mad, let me explain" she said. She took a deep breath.

"A few months ago, I met a guy. We really connected. We've been dating for the past 5 months. I wanted to introduce him to you guys but then this happened" she said the last part pointing to her belly which was still flat. "And I ran away" she finished.

"Piper. I'm so disappointed in you" mom said.

"And you have **every **right to. I'm so sorry. I just need some time to think now" she said.

"Daddy?" Piper asked. He hasn't said anything so far. He just stood there staring at her.

"We'll talk tomorrow. It's late now" he said as he went to the guest room. Mom followed him. Piper put her head in her hands and started crying. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Piper, it's okay. You can sleep in Nicki's room tonight" I told her.

"Thanks Trisha" she croaked out. I just hope things are going to be okay for her.


	6. House of Proposals

**Eddie's POV **

I was playing with the kids when I heard someone knock. Why do people always knock when I'm playing with them?! I opened it and found a guy probably about my age.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi" he replied.

"What may I help you with?" I asked.

"Is Piper Williamson here?" he asked.

"Yeah. Wait are you..?" I didn't say the last part because I figured he didn't know that Piper's pregnant.

"Um come in" I said.

"Piper!" I screamed.

"Calm down-" she said as she walked into the room. As soon as she saw the guy, she froze.

"Ben?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'll leave two of you alone" I said as I walked out of the room. I saw Yacker.

"What's happening?" she whispered.

"Piper's boyfriends here" I whispered as I crouched next to the door. She crouched down next to me.

"Piper, what happened? Why did you leave?" Ben asked.

"I had to" she replied.

"What's going on" Nicki whispered.

"Grown up stuff. Go to your room" I said. She groaned and ran to her room.

"What do you mean 'you had to'?" he asked.

"Ben," she took a deep breath. " I'm pregnant" she said. The room went silent.

"Ben, say something" she said. The room went silent again.

"What was that for?" she asked. I'm just gonna guess they kissed.

"What would you say if I wanted you to be my wife?" he asked. Patricia squealed.

"Shh!" I said.

"I would say you're only marrying me because I'm pregnant" she replied.

"What if I have a ring?" he said. She gasped.

"Yes!" she squealed. Patricia and I walked into the room to see Ben carrying Piper.

"What happened? I wouldn't know cause I wasn't eavesdropping" Patricia lied.

"Subtle" I whispered sarcastically.

"He proposed!" Piper squealed.

"Oh my God! Patricia saw her ring.

"Wait, you're the twin sister!" he said.

"Yeah. Patricia" she said holding out her hand. He shook it.

"I hope I don't get confused" he said.

"Trust me, if you do, she'll not take it lightly" I said. Patricia and Piper glared at me.

"Joking!" I defended.

"Not funny" they said at the same time. I gulped.

"Sorry" I apologized. Lucky for me, they just rolled their eyes and went back to the ring. Saved by the karat diamond


	7. House of Karats

**Amber's POVER **

"Guess what?" Piper asked as she and Patricia entered the room.

"What?" Willow asked.

"I'm engaged!" she squealed. All of us gathered round her.

"Oh my gosh. That's like 9 karats!" Joy squealed.

"Yeah!" Piper said.

"Wait, who are you getting married to?" I asked.

"Hey babe" a tall, cute guy said as he came in and kissed Piper.

"Hey, Ben!" she said. He went to talk with the guys.

"Wow! I wish I was you!" KT joked.

"Hey! I heard that!" Adrian said. Yay! Pen Wedding. Yeah! I made a ship name for them!


	8. House of Hide-n-Seek

**Nina's POV**

"Please Mom" Amy begged me.

"No baby" I said like the tenth time.

"Please Mommy!" she said in a baby voice. I rolled my eyes. She was asking if she could babysit because Fabes and I are going to school.

"Amy, you're only 10 years old!" I pointed out.

"Yes but, if anything goes wrong, I can just call Uncle Eddie, Aunt Patricia, Aunt Amber, Uncle Alfie" she said. These are the people that live on or floor. I sighed. She's right. Anything happens, she can just call one of our friends.

"Fine" I gave up.

"Thank you mommy!" she squealed as she hugged me. I rolled my eyes.

**Amy's POV**

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad!" I said as they walked out the door.

"Be good" Dad said. I nodded.

"So. What do you wanna do?" I asked the twins once they were gone.

"TV!" they said simultaneously. I giggled. We were watching Disney Junior.

"Mickey, the square is right there!" Bella said to the TV. I giggled. It's actually kinda annoying when something is right in front of them and they pretend it's not! I had a call.

"Stay here" I told the twins as I went to my room.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Amy. It's Michelle. You'll never guess what happened!" she said.

"What?" I said.

"My mom just gave me a puppy!" she squealed.

"Say hi Roxy" she cooed. The dog barked.

"Aw! Send me a picture" I told her. I was sent a picture of a tiny little Chihuahua. It's so cute!

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed.

"I know right" she said.

" Anyway, I gotta go. I'm babysitting" I said.

"KK. Bye" she said.

"Bye" I said as I hung up. I walked into the living room but, the twins weren't on the couch. I checked the whole apartment. Oh my gosh! I lost them! I'm dead.

"Bells! Tata! Are you in here?" I shouted, walking around the apartment. I hope they're not hiding from me. One time, we were playing hide-n-seek, I didn't find them until the next morning! They're that good. I decided they weren't in the apartment anymore. Mom and Dad will be home soon. I walked out of the apartment and knocked on Uncle Eddie's door.

"Looking for something?" he asked.

"You found them?" I asked. He nodded and called them.

"Apparently, they were playing hide-n-seek with you" he said. Thank gosh he found them. I would've found them the next morning hiding in the dishwasher.

"Thank you Uncle Eddie" I said as I carried them.

"Oh and can we keep this between us? You know so my parents don't find out?" I asked.

"Fine. It'll be our secret" he chuckled.

"Bye Uncle Eddie" I said. He nodded. I ran into the apartment quickly, cleared the place of all junk food, and plopped down on the couch.

"We're back!" Mom said.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Bells and Tata said as they ran to them.

"Hey girls. What did you do with your sister?" Dad asked.

"We played hide-n-seek!" both of them exclaimed.

"Really. Did she find you?" he asked. They looked at me and back at Dad.

"Yes!" they exclaimed. Dad chuckled and he and mom went to the kitchen.

"I love you guys" I told them as I hugged them.

"We love you too" they said. Aw!


	9. House of Checkups

**Nina's POV**

"Please Mom" Amy begged me.

"No baby" I said like the tenth time.

"Please Mommy!" she said in a baby voice. I rolled my eyes. She was asking if she could babysit because Fabes and I are going to school.

"Amy, you're only 10 years old!" I pointed out.

"Yes but, if anything goes wrong, I can just call Uncle Eddie, Aunt Patricia, Aunt Amber, Uncle Alfie" she said. These are the people that live on or floor. I sighed. She's right. Anything happens, she can just call one of our friends.

"Fine" I gave up.

"Thank you mommy!" she squealed as she hugged me. I rolled my eyes.

**Amy's POV**

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad!" I said as they walked out the door.

"Be good" Dad said. I nodded.

"So. What do you wanna do?" I asked the twins once they were gone.

"TV!" they said simultaneously. I giggled. We were watching Disney Junior.

"Mickey, the square is right there!" Bella said to the TV. I giggled. It's actually kinda annoying when something is right in front of them and they pretend it's not! I had a call.

"Stay here" I told the twins as I went to my room.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Amy. It's Michelle. You'll never guess what happened!" she said.

"What?" I said.

"My mom just gave me a puppy!" she squealed.

"Say hi Roxy" she cooed. The dog barked.

"Aw! Send me a picture" I told her. I was sent a picture of a tiny little Chihuahua. It's so cute!

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed.

"I know right" she said.

" Anyway, I gotta go. I'm babysitting" I said.

"KK. Bye" she said.

"Bye" I said as I hung up. I walked into the living room but, the twins weren't on the couch. I checked the whole apartment. Oh my gosh! I lost them! I'm dead.

"Bells! Tata! Are you in here?" I shouted, walking around the apartment. I hope they're not hiding from me. One time, we were playing hide-n-seek, I didn't find them until the next morning! They're that good. I decided they weren't in the apartment anymore. Mom and Dad will be home soon. I walked out of the apartment and knocked on Uncle Eddie's door.

"Looking for something?" he asked.

"You found them?" I asked. He nodded and called them.

"Apparently, they were playing hide-n-seek with you" he said. Thank gosh he found them. I would've found them the next morning hiding in the dishwasher.

"Thank you Uncle Eddie" I said as I carried them.

"Oh and can we keep this between us? You know so my parents don't find out?" I asked.

"Fine. It'll be our secret" he chuckled.

"Bye Uncle Eddie" I said. He nodded. I ran into the apartment quickly, cleared the place of all junk food, and plopped down on the couch.

"We're back!" Mom said.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Bells and Tata said as they ran to them.

"Hey girls. What did you do with your sister?" Dad asked.

"We played hide-n-seek!" both of them exclaimed.

"Really. Did she find you?" he asked. They looked at me and back at Dad.

"Yes!" they exclaimed. Dad chuckled and he and mom went to the kitchen.

"I love you guys" I told them as I hugged them.

"We love you too" they said. Aw!


	10. House of Dollies

**Before I start this chapter, I wanna give a shout-out to houseofanubisfan2. She's like my best viewer. She's helped me a lot in my stories and I just want to thank her so if you're reading this, houseofanubisn2, just know you're appreciated.**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

I'm sad to see my sister go away. It's not like depressed sad. It's like you're sad and then you forget about it the next 5 minutes.

"Bye Trisha" she said as she hugged,

"Bye Pipes" I said.

"Take care of her" I told Ben.

"I will" he chuckled. They left.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked me.

"I don't want my sister to go" I said in a babyish voice. He chuckled.

"Ow! Mommy! Daddy! Nicki hit me!" David exclaimed as he and Nicki ran into the room.

"Nicki, why did you hit him?" Eddie asked.

"He tore off my dolly's head" she exclaimed as she brought out the doll body an head. Eddie took it.

"Really? Do you know how much this cost?" he asked. I hit him.

"I mean... do you know how much this means to your sister?" he asked. David sighed and turned to Nicki.

"I'm sorry Nicki" he said.

"It's okay" she said as she hugged him. Aw!

"Eddie, I need your phone" I told him. He gave me and I took the picture. Adorable!

"Go play in your room. Play safe" Eddie told them as they ran to their room. I was looking at the picture.

"Oh I get it. In the future, whenever they fight, we show them the picture" he said. I nodded.

"Mommy! Daddy! Brian's hiding my teddy-bear!" we heard Nicki scream.

"You see. That's the problem. She has too many toys" Eddie said. I giggled. This is going to be a long day.


	11. House of Names

**Joy's POV**

Right now, the gang and I are picking baby names.

"Ok, I've got Daniella, Samantha and Kelly" I said.

"I've got Lisa, Shannon and Louise" Mick said.

"Aw! They're such cute names!" Amber squealed. We rolled our eyes. Someone knocked on the door and I went to open it. It was Piper!

"Piper?!" I squealed. She hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was just in town for my checkup and I thought I'd drop in" she said.

"Hey guys, Whatcha doin'?" she asked the guys.

"Piper!" they exclaimed.

"We're picking baby names. Have you got any names picked out yet?" I said/asked.

"I've got Penelope, Tiffany and Jennifer" she said.

"Any boy names?" Patricia asked.

"No" she groaned as she plopped down on one of the couches.

"I need help" she continued.

"Devin?" Nina suggested.

"Yes!" she said. She got a sheet of paper and jotted it down.

"Luke" Amber said. She wrote it down too.

"Blake" Patricia said. She wrote that down too.

"So, I've got Devin, Luke and Blake" she said.

"Piper, one question" Eddie said.

"What?" she asked.

"Where's your fiancé?" he asked. She hesitated.

"I'll be back" she said as she got up and walked out of the apartment. We laughed. I'm so happy. To think, in a few months, I'll have my baby girl in my hands.


	12. House of Medicine

**Remember to vote for baby names!**

**Pen baby girl**

**Penelope **

**Tiffany**

**Jennifer**

**Pen baby boy**

**Devin**

**Luke **

**Blake**

**Moy girl**

**Samantha**

**Daniella**

**Kelly**

**VOTE!**

* * *

**Willow's POV**

Peter has a really bad cold. He keeps sneezing and coughing but, he won't take the medicine.

"Come on baby" I pleaded with him, holding the spoon in front of his mouth. He just put his head the other way. I sighed.

"Still won't take medicine?" Adrian asked.

"My mom used to do this for me when I was little. Get me his pacifier and all of his toys" he said. I got his pacifier and the toys he has. He put the medicine on it and since it was clear, you couldn't even see it was medicine.

"Here, buddy" he handed the pacifier to him and he put it in his mouth. He was too busy sucking it and playing with his toys to realize it was medicine. We took it out and it was clean.

"Wow, you're mom's a genius" I said.

"I know" he chuckled.

"Just do this anytime he needs medicine. Worked for me, and now I'm healthy and strong" he said trying to flex the muscles he didn't have. I giggled.

"You know you're the best right?" he asked. I giggled.

"Yes". He kissed me. We stayed like that until we heard a little voice say, "Mum! Dad!". We chuckled and looked at our son. He's so adorable! I just love my life.


	13. ATTENTION!

**Guys, please review! I need names for the birth scene. Please send the names you like! Unless you want Joy and Piper to have nameless children. Unless I get at least 3 reviews about the game, I'm gonna do it myself :( I hate to sound mean or anything but, I have limited time. I'm going back to school 1st week of the next month. Please review.**

**On another note, (clear throat). OH MY GOSH! I JUST WATCHED THE FIRST SEASON OF WOLFBLOOD. LOVE IT! OMG! BOBBY LOCKWOOD! (fan girl shriek)! CAN'T WAIT TO WATCH SEASON 2! I LOVE MHYDIAN OR RADDY OR WHATEVER IT'S CALLED BUT I LOVE MADDY AND RHYDIAN!**

**On another note, I downloaded Disney Infinity on my iPad. Cool game! My favorite characters are basically all the girls. **

**Vanellope (cause she's cute, she does that glitch thing)**

**Elsa (cause I love Frozen!, she freezes things, she can flip)**

**Anna (cause I love Frozen!, she has a cool grappling hook, she can flip)**

**Mrs. Incredible (She's stretchy, It's funny the way she can punch people from far away)**

**Violet (cause she an become invisible and trick people, she can flip)**

**Rapunzel (cause she looks funny with the pan, she can flip)**

**Dash (cause he runs fast, he punches and kicks really fast)**


	14. House of Babies

**THE WAIT IS FINALLY OVER! THE BABIES ARE HERE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Well, I have a surprise but not really a big surprise cause it's not that surprising but, YOU GET THE POINT!**

* * *

**Joy's POV**

My due date was 5 frickin' days ago! When will this baby come out?!

"Still no baby?" Mick asked as he walked into the room.

"No Mick, I already had the baby. After that, I came home for cheese and crackers" I said sarcastically.

"You could've just said no" he said, putting his hands up in defense. I rolled my eyes.

"Still pregnant?" Nina asked as she walked into the room.

"Really people? What is today, ask stupid questions day?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Mumma? Isn't stupid a bad word?" Bella asked.

"Yes it is. Don't mind Auntie Joy. She's just cranky" Nina said. She gave me Bella.

"Auntie Joy, when your baby gonna come out?" she asked. I giggled.

"I hope soon" I said. She smiled.

**At School**

I was in drama class.

"So, from that era onwards, people began to see the real meaning of drama. It is the interpretation of-". He was cut off by me groaning. The pains were familiar but, I couldn't remember where. It hit me. It was the pain I felt when I was about to go into labor with AT.

"May I be excused?" I asked my lecturer.

"For what reason?" she asked.

"I'm going into labor" I pointed out.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. I called Mick and he drove me to the hospital. On the way, my water broke so we were kinda happy we got there on time. No thanks to traffic. When I was in the room, I saw a familiar face.

"Piper!" I exclaimed. She turned and smiled at me.

"Looks like our kids are gonna be birthday buddies" Ben joked. Mick laughed.

"It's not really funny" I pointed out as Piper and I stared blankly at him.

"Tough room" he said. The doctor came back and told me it was time to push.

**Piper's POV**

Joy and I started pushing at about the same time. The room was filled with cries of pain. From us and the guys. Well, mostly the guys since we were practically murdering their hands.

**A Long Long Time Later...**

My babies were so cute! Ben had the boy and I had the girl. They were so beautiful. We decided to switch so he had our girl and I had our boy. The gang was there with us.

"What do you want to name them?" the nurse asked. Ben and I shared a look.

"For the girl, Samantha Susan" Ben said.

"And for the boy, ..." I started. I looked at Eddie. Then at Ben. He nodded.

"Edison Blake" I said, cracking up in my mind because of Eddie's expression.

"Wait! You're naming it after me?" Eddie asked. We nodded.

"Yay!" he exclaimed like a five year old. I giggled. I'm so happy.

**Joy's POV**

I held my baby girl in my arms. She was adorable. She held out her arms for Mick and gave her to him. He smiled and she gurgled.

"What do you want to name her?" the nurse asked.

"Lisa An" I said.

"That's pretty" she said.

"Why Lisa An?" Patricia asked.

"Lisa, cause I know Mick loves the name. An cause it's Chinese for Peace. **(let's just say she's half Chinese)**. She gurgled and looked up at Mick. She's so cute! And she's all mine.


	15. House of Plagues, Wars and Wolves

**Nina's POV **

Mara, KT and I are working on some homework together. Our teacher told us we should write a short story about a random word.

"This is so hard!" Mara groaned.

"You're just grumpy cause you got flower" I told her.

"You're just happy cause you got curse" she told me.

"You're right" I told her. She glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Wait! I got it!" She said.

"I could write about this flower that causes a huge plague called... The Plague" Mara said.

"How did you come up with that name so easily?" I asked sarcastically. She glared at me.

"Anyway, once you touch that flower, you start to become insect-like. You grow antennas and wings and blah blah blah. And the government sends the people with the plague to this remote island far away so they can't hurt anyone. And they have an island for males and an island for females to prevent the race from becoming stronger. Then, one day, one man and a woman escape. They eventually have a child together and the Plague Force, comes for them. In the end, the humans learn to accept them for who they are. It's gonna be called, The Plague " she said. KT and I applauded.

"Thank you. Thank you" Mara said.

"Okay, my story is about a village in the middle 18th century. There was a witch in the village and the people were chasing her out with the torches and pitchforks. But before she left, she put a curse on the village that them and their generation will be forced to be slaves to the moon. So, 200 years later, on a girl's 13th birthday, she realizes she's changing weirdly. She begins to develop a strange craving for meat, she has a heightened sense of smell and hearing. Meanwhile, another boy who's 13th birthday was also that same day, has the same problem. The two meet each other in the forest and relate to each other. Later that night, their parents tell them they are from a generation of slaves to the moon, also known as werewolves. So the two try to cope with the normal teenage problems; school, homework, crushes but yet, they have to change every full moon. In the end, they both realize that fate wants the to be together and start dating" I said. "It's called The Generation" I finished.

"Wow! That's really good. It can actually be a real movie" KT said.

"Thanks" I said.

"KT?" Mara asked.

"Ok, so my word is insects. My story is about a war between a colony of ants, bees, and butterflies. In the beginning, it was just the bees and the butterflies over the flowers in the garden. Of course, the bees realize that they're no match for butterflies. They recruited the help of the ants but later realized that their honey was disappearing. The ants led them to believe it was the butterflies when in fact, it was them. The bees soon realized that it was the ants and plotted vengeance against them. The ants, asked for help form the butterflies but, after trying to get the bees to destroy them, they declined. Meanwhile in the human world, a woman was sad and angry because she realized that her flowers were dying because of those stupid pests. She and her husband planned to exterminate them. Their daughter however, didn't approve of this. She was an animal lover and thought that they deserved to live. So, one night, when she saw ta shooting star, she wished to be able to be small enough to help them. The next morning, she discovered she was 3" tall and could crawl and fly. The elders of all the colonies told her that she was the chosen one sent to bring them out of their era of war. In the end, she persuades them to work together to save their lives and therefore, causes peace between the three colonies" KT said "It's called Garden wars".

"Kinda funny. A thrilling war between insects" Mara said. KT shrugged. We start pounding away at our computers.

"Mumma! Bella hit me!" Talia said as she, Bella, Jacky and Rider entered the room.

"That's good honey" I said. I wasn't really paying attention.

"It really hurts" she whined.

"You do that" I replied.

"Mumma?" Bella asked.

"Yeah?" I say, still not paying attention.

"Can I have ice cream?" she asked.

"Not in your dreams" I tell her. She groans as she walks back to the room with her friends. I notice something incredibly cute as they walk out. Jacky and Rider are holding hands!

"Oh my gosh, you guys!" I say pointing to them.

"Jacky and Rider, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" I teased them They glared at me as I giggled. Fabes came into the room, giving Amy a piggy. back ride, shirtless.

"Hey, Mr. six-pack" I teased him as he put Amy down. He leaned over to kiss me.

"Ew!" Amy, Mara and KT say. We roll our eyes at them.

"Whatcha doin?" Fabian asked as Amy sat on my laps.

"Ooh! Stories!" she exclaimed.

"Wow! These are good. Why aren't there more books like this?" she asked.

"You never know. I might become a famous author one day" I said.

"I don't doubt that one bit" she smiled.

"Thanks" I said as I played with her hair.

"Hey! Don't play with my hair!" she said. I giggled.

"How would you like it if I played with your hair?" she asked me.

"Well, I would beat the life outta you" I told her.

"That's child abuse!" she exclaimed.

"Do you forget we're Latina?" I asked her.

"Good point!" she said as she ran to her room.

"What were you guys talking about?" Fabes asked.

"Just the romance going on between Jacky and Rider" I said casually.

"Shut up! Besides, what about the romance between Talia and AT?" KT said. We giggled. Except Fabes,

"Oh come on! It's cute!" I told him. He just continued to frown. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey!" Mick said as he and AT walked in. This should be fun.

"Guys, AT's here!" I shouted. Talia was the first to run out. I giggled. She took his hand and ran to her room.

"Mick, I hate your son" Fabian said. He gave him a confused look before looking at me.

"What's wrong with him?" Mick asked. I giggled.

"He thinks our daughter is in love with your son" I told him. He smirked.

"Well, he is a Campbell" he said. Fabian glared at him some more.

"Fabes, if you glare any more, your eyes are gonna pop out" I warned. He rolled his eyes and kissed me. My husband's an idiot.


	16. House of Jealousy

**Joy's POV**

"Mummy?" AT said as he walked into me and Mick's bedroom.

"Yes baby?" I asked him.

"Do you and daddy still love me?" he asked. I was shocked.

"Of course we do honey. Why would you ask that?" I asked.

"Because you and daddy never want to play with me anymore" he said.

"Honey, it's not that we don't want to play with you. It's just that we need to take care of Lisa more cause she's younger than you" I explained. He still looked a little sad.

"You know, when you were born, your daddy was jealous cause I didn't have anytime for him because I was too busy taking care of you. Babies need a lot of attention cause they're still very young. But, when she's older, I'll have enough time to play with the both of you" I told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Thanks mummy" he said as he hugged me.

"Hey buddy!" Mick said as he walked into the room and bounced him. He started chuckling.

"Lisa's asleep" he said. As soon as he said that, we heard crying. He went to her room and picked her up. It was still early in the afternoon.

"Who wants ice cream?" I asked.

"Me!" AT and Mick practically screamed. I rolled my eyes and picked AT up. We had a nice time. Of course, by the end of the day, AT had a sugar rush. Aah! I love my life!


	17. House of Poppy

**Jerome's POV**

I heard a knock from the door. I groaned and opened the door to reveal my younger sister. With Conner.

"Poppy!" I said as I carried her and hugged her.

"Jerome, you know I love you but you're crushing me" she said. I chuckled.

"What's up?" I asked as they walked in.

"We have good news" she said.

"Uh oh! You're not pregnant are you?" I asked.

"No!" she said.

"We're getting married!" she squealed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you two! Mara!" I said. She walked out with Rider.

"Poppy!" she said as Rider ran to his aunt. She picked him up and hugged him.

"Mars, they're getting married!" I told her. Her eyes widened.

"That's great!" she exclaimed as she hugged her. My little sister is getting married! Yay!


End file.
